Town without Water
by TriniFan
Summary: Astronema contaminated all the Water in Angel Grove Can the Rangers find a cure before it's too late?


Town without Water

By;

TriniFan and C.J. Kilmartin

Arthur's note: This is After Countdown to distraction I really owe a lot of thanks to Dark Unicorn AKA C.J. Kilmartin without her I would never had gotten this done.

Ecliptor walked over to Astronema "It has been done my princesses, soon the entire town will be wipeout as with the rangers then the world will be at your hands" he said Astronema smiled "And there is no way for the rangers to ruin this plan, without water they will parish" she laughed.

Trini Kwan looked out the window of the plane they were very low getting ready to land she looked over to the far right to her best friend Zack Taylor they were meeting their friends for a thanksgiving reunion. Trini then looked over at the little seven month old baby sleeping in her car seat next to her "You bee meeting your daddy today Grace" She said Smiling as the plane started to land Grace's dad had never got to see his daughter.

Trini and Zack soon got off the plane Zack Spotted Kimberly first Kim!" he yelled running to hug her wuz up girl?" he asked as Trini Spotted Tommy and ran to him.

Kimberly shot her a smile as she hugged Zack back. Then, she watched as Tommy pulled Trini in for a tight, yet warm hug. "I have Missed you" Trini said hugging Tommy tightly Tommy had tears in his eyes "You have no idea how much I have missed you" Tommy said Kissing her. Trini then went over to the car seat and pulled out the dark hair Asian child "Tommy I want you to meet your daughter Grace" she said handing her to him as all the rangers and x rangers started to coo and awe over her, all but Cassie Chan who was Drinking some water from a water fountain Tommy Took the baby from Trini Tears at his eyes as he held her for the first time. "Trini She's even more beautiful then her pictures you've sent" He said not taking his eyes off the Small baby that feel asleep in his arms.

Cassie finished getting her drink and then came over to them. She saw the baby and smiled. "Trini, she's beautiful."

"Thanks" Trini smiled at Cassie then looked at Tommy "She has her Daddy's Smile and his big fat forehead" That comment made them all laugh Jason Looked at Tommy "And your big ears" "Haha" Tommy Laughed Just then a few feet away a Young blond Woman was looking for the group that was supposed to meet her at the Gate after a few minutes of looking around she Spotted a large group of people and walked over to a brown hair girl.

Kim jumped slightly when Kat tapped her on the shoulder. She had forgotten her plane would be arriving soon after Trini's. Kim whirled around and saw her. Both squealed like they were still high school girls and hugged hello. "Kat, you look great." Adam Hugged Kat As well how was the flight?"

"Way to Long" Kat Said "Hey hey hey you guys!" Came a bellow behind them. "Is this where the crew is suppose to meet or is this a private party. If so then where is the food?" It was Rocky Desantos.

Grace Started to Cry as Kim and Kat squealed and even louder when Rocky yelled, "Ah, see you Woke the Baby" Jason said as he and Adam ran to hug Rocky Kat turned around smiling and hugged Rocky. He was also smiling. They exchanged hellos.

"Sorry." they both said. Trini ran over and hugged Rocky then turned to Kat she smiled at her she knew this girl's name was Kat from the letters Kimberly had sent her but that's all she Knew "Hi, I'm Trini nice to meet you" she said "Yo, I'm Zack" Zack Smiled shaking her hand as well Jason ran and hugged Kat "Kat good to See you"

"Good to see you too, Jason." Kat said. "It's Nice to Meet you Guys" she said to Trini and Zack as she hugged Adam. Tommy wanted to hug Them but had Grace in his Arms "It's really good to See you two again" he said. To Kat and Rocky. "Same here they said then went over and started fussing over the baby in his arms. Tommy smiled "Guys, let's head out of here and continue this reunion." he suggested.

Kim, as usual, was first to agree. Jason was the Next Then Trini then they all nodded "Cassie, didn't you Say that TJ said to meet at Ashley and Andros's house?" Adam asked "Yeah." she said. "He said Anrdos and Ashley had some kind of announcement to tell us too."

"Awesome, wonder what it is?" Zack said Cassie smiled. She already knew. "Well, what are we waiting for Adam asked let's go!" he said as he started to walk away the others followed him out to their waiting vehicles.

_**1 hour 7 infected 2 dead**_

They pulled up outside, just as Ashley was checking on the food in the kitchen. She glanced out the window and saw them pull into the driveway. "Guys, there here!" Adam, and Aisha, was the first to get out they nearly knocked Ashley over in a hug Ashley laughed as she hugged them back. Trini Jason and Zack got out "Hi they said in perfect sync Tommy offered to help with Grace. "Here let Daddy get her" he smiled after he got out. Trini nodded "Thanks" she smiled as she got out then open the door for Tommy so he could get grace. Cassie walked into the house and asked if she could lie down. She didn't feel well.

"Sure" Andros said as he filled some water in to a pitcher from the Tap for his guest

TJ, looked at Cassie "you OK?" he asked Cassie looked at T.J. and said, "Not really."

Trini looked at Ashley "Is it OK I can get Some water for Grace's Bottle I need to water down her Juice" "There's also a jug of water in the fringe. It's from yesterday." Ashley said. Taking the bottle from Trini and adding a little water to Grace's juice. Then she warmed it just enough so the baby wouldn't get burned. She brought the bottle back and handed it to Trini.

"Thanks, umm Ansley right?" she asked not knowing this girl very well "Ashley and your welcome." she said and smiled at her. "The baby is adorable." "Sorry and thanks" Trini smiled giving the bottle to Tommy so he could feed his daughter for the first time. "So what's the big news?" Adam yelled

Ashley smiled and held up her one hand. On her ring finger was an engagement ring.

Tommy noticed the ring and he shot her a smile. As he feed his baby "Ashley, that's great." Kat also shot her a smile. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks Ashley said as Andros came over and placed his arms around her.

Just as Cassie was heading upstairs to lie down she passed out on the floor. "Cassie!" Ashley called as she ran over to her. "CASSIE!" TJ and Andros yelled in sync as they ran to her the others all ran over to her as well "Cassie!" TJ cried gently taking her in his arms. Cassie remained motionless in T.J.'s arms. Carlos came running from the living room and saw them with Cassie. He also rushed over to them. Aisha stood up "I'll call 911" she said rushing to the phone "Hurry, Aisha." Kim said as she moved closer to them. Aisha nodded picking up the phone and Calling after a few minutes had passed she hung up "They said all ambulance are busy that we need to get her to the ER right away"

"She's breathing that's a good sign," Trini said "Cassie please wake up" TJ begged Cassie still didn't wake up. "Okay. T.J., you and Carlos get Cassie to the hospital." Tommy ordered. TJ Nodded "Right he said standing up slowly then running as fast as he could to the Car "Carlos open the Door please" he sobbed Carlos quickly went and opened the door.

"Thanks TJ said placing Cassie in the back Seat "Just hold on we are gonna get you help" he said getting in the Driver's seat

"Some reunion" Zack said sadly they were met at the door by the very late arrival of Billy. "Wait. What's going on?" Jason looked at Billy "Cassie is very sick she collapse"

"Awe man. I hope she'll be okay." Billy said and sighed. Kim came over and hugged him hello. Trini went over to hug Billy as did Zack and Jason

I think she was just dyatrated, Astronema gave a quite the battle last night" Zhane said as

He came down the stairs "She was complaining about being thirsty and drank like a gallon of water" Tommy nodded but didn't say anything as he watched Billy give the others a hug and say hello. "Look I'm sure Cassie will be fine let's enjoy this party," Zhane said

Andros Nodded "Yeah she said" "Jase, water or soda?" Kim asked him.

"Soda" Jason Said "I been Drinking water all day" Kim poured Jason some soda and handed him the glass. "Water please" Adam Said "Me too" Trini said

Trini looked at Tommy who was still holding his daughter "Water or Soda Sweetie?" she asked him "Soda." he said, smiling at her.

Soon they all had their drinks and was sitting or standing around the living room talking Trini just watch Tommy kneeling on the floor Trying to make his daughter walk but she just fell back down.

Adam looked at Tommy "So how come this is the first time you are seeing your daughter?" Adam asked. Tommy looked over at him "Well I been very busy at work and Trini had gone back to China after the peace conference and she has been busy with Grace and Work. Tommy explained to Adam.

"Are you going back to China?" Adam asked Trini who shook her head "No me and Grace are going to stay here with Tommy" she said taking Tommy's hand

"I'm really worried about Cassie" Andros said Sipping his water as Jason nodded "Yeah me too" he said

"I'll call the hospital. They should have heard something by now." Ashley said going to the phone and calling the hospital.

Trini stagger a bit Tommy quickly asked, "Trini, what's wrong?" Trini held her head I don't know I'm just a bit Dizzy" she said her vision was fuzzy she droop her water and passed out at the Same Time Andros did too Jason was looking very ill Tommy was quick to go to them. So were Billy and Rocky. Zack and Zhane and Aisha was right behind them

Ashley was trying her hardest to hear but could hear a lot of noise in the background. She could hear someone yell for a doctor and it sounded like one of the guys. Just then Aisha and Jason hit the ground hard "What the heck is going on?" Zack yelled going to Jason as Zhane went to Aisha "No one else drink the water. Not until I find out what is going on!" Billy yelled. "You think it's in the water?" Zack asked "Yeah. No question about it. Them guys all drank the water."

Back at the hospital TJ was screaming for a Doctor Cassie had just flatlined the doctor came running and shocked her three times. Ashley burst into tears as soon as she heard someone say time of death. She knew what had happened.

TJ feel to his knees "NO!" he yelled the tears streaming down his face Carlos Tried to hide his own tears so he could comfort TJ but he failed

Ashley continued to sob openly in the room. She didn't seem to care they were all there.

"We have to get these guys to the ER and fast" Zack was saying then saw Ashley Crying he didn't know her much but went over to her he knew what had happened "She's at peace now" he said placing a hand to her Shoulder Ashley nodded but still continued to sob. Kimberly gave Ashley a hug. She never liked seeing others upset. After several minutes, Ashley sniffled and said, "we have to do something before the next one of us died... For Cassie."

"What do you think is in that Water do you think Astronema has something to do with this?" Zhane asked "I don't know" Zhane said maybe it's just contaminated or something" he said Zack nodded as well "They look so bad"

Grace went over to Trini slapping her little hand on her mom's chest and laughing. Tommy went back over to check on Trini. He was greatly worried about her. "I'm more than a little worried this time, Guys." Tommy admitted picking Grace up.

Zack could only nodded "We have to stop people from drinking any water" "How?" Kim asked. She glanced over at Trini and sighed sadly. She walked over to Billy and asked, "any luck figuring out how to undo all of this?" Billy sighed and shook his head. Out of frustration, she snapped at him and said, "Billy, you need to hurry."

"Yeah we know this thing is deadly" Zack said sadly "We can't lose anymore"

"I sure as heck don't want to lose anyone else. Especially Trini!" Kim snapped at them and abruptly left the room. Ashley let out a soft sigh after hearing her. Tommy was tempted to go check on her but knew Trini needed him so he didn't. Zack got up and ran after Kimberly "Hey girl, slow down" he called after her "Look Trini is strong she will make it they all will we all have faced death as rangers and we survived and we will survive this"

Kim had been facing away from Zack. When she turned around it was obvious her eyes were filling with tears. "We cannot lose her, Zack. Tommy and Grace can't lose her. When I saw how upset Ashley got after Cassie died, all I could think about was how I'd be the same way if it was Trini who..." she lowered her head and had to force herself not to cry.

Zack hugged her not sure what to say he was never good with upset girls "That's why you have to go back in there and help us find a cure" Zack kissed her forehead Kim hugged him back and a soft sob slipped out. She did nod after he suggested going back in.

"Do you want to stand her for a few sec's and cry on my shoulder?" he asked This was all it took for her to hug him even tighter and sob openly.

Zane came out "Sorry to break up this hugfest but we are leaving to take Andros, Jason, Aisha and Trini to the ER" he yelled running to the car carrying Andros Kim nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Zack nodded as well and pulled away from Kim to help Zhane he opened the car door for him then went to Tommy's Car and Open the door knowing he would be out soon with Trini. Tommy came out a few seconds later with Trini in his arms. He carried her carefully to the car and gently laid her down inside the car. Zack felt the tears at his eyes as he saw Trini

"I'll go get Aisha he said heading inside he came out moments later with Aisha in his arms he placed her in the back seat of Tommy's van happy it was an eight passenger van that meant room for Jason too "Common Tommy help me go get Jason in the van "Kim you get Grace" he said Kim rushed inside to get Grace as Tommy help bring out Jason. As they reached the van Zack helped Tommy get Jason inside once they was all loaded up in the van and the car they drove to the ER Soon Zack rushed in the hospital yelling "WE NEED HELP WE HAVE FOUR VERY SICK POPLE" he yelled to a nurse in an instant doctors came rushing in and out bringing in Jason, Aisha and Andros then a few came over to Tommy "here let's put her on the stretcher" one said

Carlos looked at TJ I'm gonna get some water you want some?" he asked getting up "Yeah. Thanks, Buddy." T.J. said. It was then that he spotted a soda machine and knew he had change on him so he added, "Hang on. I have change for sodas." he stood up and walked over to the soda machine and checked out the different kinds. Carlos did the Same after not seeing his Soda he shook his head making a strange face "Dang It, I think I'll stick with water" he said heading to a water fountain and getting a drink T.J. nodded and got himself a soda.

Kim chose to stay in the waiting room with Grace.

"Kim?" Carlos asked coming over to her with a cup of water "what's going on don't tell me the others are sick too?" Kim saw the water and asked, "How much have you had?"

"I don't know about ten," he said "Why?" he was about to take another sip but started to stumble "Whoa, got Dizzy" he said "Somebody help!" Kim screamed. She ran to him just as Rocky came over. "What's wrong, Kim?" it was then that he spotted Carlos. "Oh man. We need help here!" "Gu-" he didn't Finnish as he fell down some doctors came running in Kim gasped as she saw him fall. Rocky was shocked. "Is he gonna be okay?" Kim asked the doctors. "We don't know there seems to be some sort of out break" one said don't worry we will find out what's going on he'll be OK"

Ashley was in Andros's room and Tommy was in Trini's Dr., Chan and Dr., Carter were working on Trini "Sir we are have to ask you to leave" Dr., Carter said, "Come get me the minute she wakes up." Tommy said. Carter Nodded "Don't worry Sir we will" when Tommy was gone he went back to Help Chan as Tommy finally left the room. They were having similar problems getting Ashley to leave the room.

Adam came into the waiting room a little while later. Ashley was nowhere in sight. She had gone to sit in the hospital's chapel. Adam look at his friends in the waiting room "So what do we do now, did Billy find a cure yet?" "He said he would call as soon as he got it." Kim said. She glanced around and asked, "where's Ashley?" "I saw her heading for the chapel." Tommy said and sighed.

**_3 hours 35 infected 16 dead_**

This is the worst thanksgiving ever," Zack said as he and Zhane came an sat down

"Wish Zordon was here he know what to do" Zack Kim stood in front of the window in the waiting room and nodded. "Me too." Just then the intercom came on "Code blue room 517 Code blue room 517" a few doctors begun to run into Trini and Aisha's room Tommy and Rocky both bolted out of the room. Kim, Kat and Adam followed also running. They were stopped by a few doctors "You have to stay back" one said, "What's going on?" Tommy demanded to know. "Tell us!" The doctor took a deep breath "Ms Campbell has flatlined but don't worry we are wor--" He was cut off by another doctor in the room saying "Time of death 3:20PM" "Noooooo!" Kim screamed and fell to her knees crying hysterically.

Kat also began to cry. Rocky looked away trying not to show how close he was to crying but couldn't hide it. Adam broke down; as well Aisha was his best friend.

Realizing that he had left his daughter in the waiting room Tommy was quick to go back and get her. His mind was shot and we was not used to being a dad he gave his daughter kisses on her little forehead that made he giggle the sound of her giggle brought a small smile to his face.

Worried because Ashley hadn't returned, "You know what I'm gonna go check on her" Zhane said "okay." Adam. Said. Watching them leave.

Ashley still sat in the chapel. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Zhane walk in sitting next to her not saying a word he had tears in his eyes as well Ashley sighed as she sat there quietly. Zhane Looked over at Ashley his face showing his sadness "I'm so sorry about Cassie I know how close you were" he said his arm around her "And I'm sure Andros will make it he is strong and we just have to pray and have faith" she shot him a tearful smile. "Has their been any kind of an update as far as the others?" Zhane nodded slowly the others are stable but--" He stooped not knowing how to tell her About Aisha. Ashley noticed how quiet he got. "Who else died, Zhane? I can tell something else is wrong." Zhane tried hard not to cry he had to stay strong for Ashley "Aisha died" he said sadly A series of sobs came from Ashley then. She was nearing her emotional end. Zhane hugged her tight she continued to sob. Zhane just hugged "I'm soo sorry" he said Ashley continued to sob but nodded.

Kim and Kat were led back to the waiting room. Kim was still crying badly. Zack was also crying hard he lift his arm to contact Billy but then remembered that he no longer had his communicator "Billy has got to Hurry, what ever the heck was in that water is very deadly and it's killing fast" Zack sobbed "Yeah I know." Tommy said, glancing at Kim. She didn't notice. She was still crying in Rocky's arms. Zack Looked at Adam "Adam didn't you drink water back at the house?" Zack asked "actually yeah. Quite a bit." Adam said, looking worried. His vision was blurry and as he went to stand up, he passed out on the floor. "ADAM!" Zack yelled some doctors came over and placed him on a cot in the far wall "I'm Sorry but we are all full Doctor Carter said, "you need to do something. All our friends are dying one by one!" Kat yelled at him. "I'm Sorry I wish I could do something but there are no beds right now" he said

TJ walked to the chapel to check on Zhane and Ashley. Zhane heard some foot steps and Looked up to See TJ Coming in his eyes were red and Puffy from crying so hard Zhane felt bad for him he knew how much TJ loved Cassie. Ashley looked up at T.J. she was still crying." Has anyone else gotten sick?" Ashley asked. TJ Nodded slowly "Adam did and the worse thing about is they left him on a cot in the hall they said they are out of beds. "That's Awful" Zhane said Sadly

"Someone better call Tanya." Ashley said. And stood up. "I'll see if Kat has her number still." she wiped her eyes and forced herself to calm down. "No, Ashley I'll call her you stay here and get calm OK?" he asked not wanting her to see all the Chaos out there she didn't need that right now. She nodded but shot him a questioning look. He stood up ignoring her look "TJ you stay with her TJ nodded "OK" he said as Zhane left to find Kat

Kat was in the waiting room sitting there quietly. Tommy was over with his daughter but he kept a close eye on her. Rocky remained by Kat's side. Grace was playing with some toys making a lot of Racket with them as Zhane walk up to Kat "Hey Kat do you have Tanya's Number I think she should know what going on and about Adam" he said

Kat pulled the folded up number out of her purse and handed it to Zhane. "Thanks" he said as he took the number and headed to a payphone one there he dialed Tanya's number

Tanya had just gotten home from work when she heard the phone ring. She snatched it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Tanya this is Zhane" he said

"Wait a minute. You're in Angel Grove. What's wrong?" she asked. As she laid her jacket down.

Zhane was silent for a moment "Listen something is going on with the water over here people are getting very sick from drinking it Adam--" he trailed off "Adam he drank some is very sick "Aisha and Cassie are dead" he sobbed.

"Oh my gosh. I'm on my way there. Poor Kimberly and Katherine have to be devastated." "As well as Ashley."

"Yeah we all are Trini Jason and Andros are sick too," he said, "Just make sure you don't drink any water"

"I normally drink bottled water." she said.

"Good" said "We are at Angel Grove Memorial"

"I'll be there soon." Tanya said and then hung up. she quickly ran toward her room and grabbed what she needed. it would only take her an hour to get there so she rushed around as soon as she was ready, she headed toward her car and Angel Grove. Zhane hung up as well and went back to the others "Tanya is on her way" he said as more and more people were being rushed in and more families came in the waiting room.

Kim couldn't take it anymore. she stood up and walked out of there. she needed to go outside for some air. Zack followed her she was still crying as she got outside. Kim didn't even notice Zack had followed her. Zack came up behind Kimberly and patted her shoulder "Kim are you going to be OK?" he knew how dumb that sounded but it was all he could think of" Kim didn't even turn around. she just shook her head no. loud sobs came from her. she was crying too hard to speak. "let it all out it's OK Kim cry as much as you need too I'm here I'm not gonna leave you" Zack told her softly she nodded and continued to cry. Zack hugged her tightly "That's it let it all out" and with that he started to cry as well Kim continued to sob in Zack's arms.

There were now lot's of people along the wall on cots one man who was sobbing really hard and not watching were he was going stepped on Grace's hand making her cry.

Tommy scooped his daughter into his arms and held her close. At the same time he yelled at the man. The man Yelled back at him "Keep that kid off the floor" he snapped

"That kid is my daughter and if you would watch where the hell your going it would never have happened!!" Tommy yelled back at him.

"Tommy its OK just calm down" Zhane said giving the man a look

"Her mother is a patient here so back off!!" Tommy snapped at the man. Ignoring Zhane

"So Is my wife" the man snapped back at him "How old is your youngest daughter? huh? my daughter here is just a baby!!" Tommy yelled, clenching his teeth now. she's two and I don't let her crawl on the floor of a packed place the man yelled Getting in Tommy's Face. Rocky didn't like the sounds of this and he quickly called out, "Zack, we need you in here now!!" Tommy didn't back down either. he met the guy's eyes and glared at him.

Zack came running in "Yo, yo Man calm down this guy's not worth it" he said

"He's pathetic." Tommy muttered as he hugged his daughter even closer. The Man Grumbled something under is breath and went to sit down "You did Good Man" Zack said to Tommy as some Doctors rushed over to Adam "He's Dead" one said. "Oh God." Kat said. she had turned pale. even Tommy was shocked and he started crying.

Rocky couldn't hide his tears "Zack didn't know Adam too well but started to cry there was just to many people dying Zhane was in tears as well Kat turned away from them and started to cry. Kim stood just inside the door. she asked who had just died. Zack walked over to her "It was Ada--" he was interrupted by the loud speaker "Code Blue room 517" his heart skipped a beat that was Trini's Room "Now!!!" Kim screamed and ran towards the room. Tommy followed her still carrying his daughter in his arms. grace was crying from all the yelling Tommy hugged Grace even closer. "Shhhhh. He tried to soothe his daughter "Doctors were working on Trini Shocking her Dr., Carter Smiled as he heard a beep "Good job guys we got her back" he said Kim sighed from relief but started to cry again.

Dr., Carter came out an looked at Tommy "You may see her now but just you, your gonna have to leave your baby with your friends" he said to Tommy "I'll take her Zack said holding his arms out Tommy handed Grace to him and went in to see Trini.

Kim had walked back outside. this time Rocky went after her.

"You guys may visit your other friends as well" he told Zack who nodded then Went to Find Ashley once he found her he tapped her on the shoulder with one hand and Holding Grace with the other "The Doctor said it's OK to See Andros now" he said

"Is he gonna be okay?" she asked. Zack nodded "The Doctor said he would be" TJ Stood that's great" he said Ashley smiled through her tears and hugged Zack. "Oh thank goodness." Zack Smiled "Yeah, but we lost Adam" he said Sadly and we nearly lost Trini" Ashley sighed. "How's Jason?" "He's doing good" Zack said "For now"

She nodded and walked past him toward Andros's room. Zack looked at TJ "Common let's go back to the others he said TJ nodded and went with Zack to the waiting room

Kat was still sitting in the waiting room when Tanya arrived. She came into the waiting room and demanded to know how Adam was. Zack and TJ came in just as Tanya did they looked at each other "You better sit down" TJ said going over to hear and taking her hand easing her to a seat Tanya looked at T.J. and immediately looked close to crying. "Please tell me he's okay." TJ was close to tears again "I wish I could but-" he stopped for a minute "Tanya Adam Died about ten minutes ago" he said tears at his eyes

Tanya immediately burst into tears.

TJ held her "I know how you feel" he said the tears falling down his face Kat was crying as well she went to sit next to Tanya.

Tommy sat there at Trini's besides holding her hand. after several minutes he looked up as the monitor began beeping fast and finally flatlined. "I need help in here!!!" He looked at Trini and said, "Don't you leave us. Come on, Trini."

TJ Was hugging Tanya all of a sudden he looked up as he heard Tommy yelling "Oh, no not Trini Too" he sobbed as five doctors came running in the Room Shooing Tommy out after shocking her three times they Stooped and announced her time of death. Tommy fell completely apart and was crying openly. "Nooooooooooo!!!" Kimberly screamed. "Dr., Carter came out and look at Tommy "I'm Sorry Mr., Oliver" was all he said as Zack who was Crying rushed to his friend's side he had Given Grace to Kat "Tommy I'm sorry he sobbed Zhane ran over to Kimberly catching her before she fell overwhelmed by all of it, Kimberly passed out in Zhane's arms. Zhane caught her he looked at Zack "I'm gonna go take her home she needs to rest, and I don't know how she'll react if Jason dies" he said heading to the doors with Kim in his arms as Zack nodded.

TJ was still sitting with Tanya "I can't believe Trini is Dead too" he said Tanya was unable to say a word. she was in a complete daze. The love of her life had died. Just then a police officer on a blowhorn started Talking from near the nurse's desk "Attention everyone the city is now under a Crisis No one is permitted to Drink any water unless it's bottled no swimming no drinking from the water house no taking a bath or washing any items until father notice" he said "Aren't you a little late for that?" Kat asked sarcastically.

TJ had to smile at that remark as the cop gave her a look but walked away

She never backed down either. she was angry and upset. her own best friend had been one of the fatalities. A doctor walked over to Grace who was drinking her bottle he took it from her mouth making her cry he looked at the juice inside "Is this watered down?" he asked the now small group "The water came from a bottle now give her back her damn bottle." Tommy said. He was in a very bad mood his friends were dying one after another and he had just lost his wife.

Kat came over and snatched the bottle from him and gave it back to Grace. "I'm Sorry" he said "I just wanted to make sure" "Now you did." Kat snapped at him. Tommy took his daughter back and sat there in the waiting room with a sad look on his face. He couldn't believe this was happening and on thanksgiving.

"Tommy why don't I take you home I'll watch Grace for you" Zack said Tommy nodded sadly. Zack stood up and turned to the remaining ranger and x-rangers "Let me know if there are any updates on Jason and Andros" he said then took Grace from Tommy and helped him to his feet. Common man the Zack man is gonna take good care of you and you daughter" Tommy nodded and left with Zack.

_**7 hours 400 infected 280 dead**_

Kat looked up at TJ and said, "I can cry later for Aisha. Right now, Tanya needs me."

TJ hugged her back you were always a good friend putting your feelings aside for others

Kat hugged him back, letting out a soft sob. She then went over to Tanya putting her arm around her. "Oh Kat I didn't even get to say goodbye" she sobered "I know but he knows you love him. Kat said sadly as Tanya nodded "I just don't know what I'm gonna do with out him" Tanya then broke down in tears. Kat just hugged her letting her cry on her shoulder.

_**To Be Continued **_


End file.
